The Epitome Of Nonsensical
by animeme220
Summary: A series of X-Files crack/non-canon pairings and couples. Videos & fanfics; I will be adding more and taking requests. Any couple not shown in the show is going to be in here. Read on if you dare.
1. IntroductionInstructions

WELCOME!!!! Read Further If You Dare.

* * *

This is a fanfic of entirely **crack pairings** from the **X-Files**. Each **chapter** will be a **new** and **different** **pairing**, the **abbreviation** as the **chapter title** (ex. MSR= Mulder/Scully Romance), giving each person a chance to _guess at what horror lies next._

Sometimes there will be** fan fictions**; sometimes, links to **videos** . It all **depends** on the **couple**. Sometimes they will be **serious** in nature, or **hilarious**. Again, it depends.

If there is any **couple** that **you **would like to **see** up here, just leave a** comment/review**, and I will try to get it done soon.

_All fan fictions and videos are mine, though I own none of the characters_.

* * *

**Well, that's basically it! Do you dare enter the horror house? The first chapter is already up; and already ridiculous. Can you guess before you click? Good luck!**

_*evil laughter*_

* * *

* * *

* * *

~animeme220

* * *


	2. ABHSR

**The first pairing:**

**

* * *

**If you could not guess the pairing, here it is: **Alien Bounty Hunter** and **Scully**. Now, I personally found the idea of writing something out to this difficult; so the first crack couple is going to be an half-ass video created by me. If enough people ask, I might write something.

* * *

http:// youtube . com/ watch?v=lKxaRAYjLMg

* * *

Please request any couples, as well! 

I will attempt to update soon; what horror will she come up with next? =)

Enjoy!

* * *

~animeme220

**Oh, and just a side note:**

**I AM OFFICIALLY IN LOVE WITH THIS COUPLE!!! xD**


	3. JMR

Next Pairing:** Jeffrey Spender and Marita ****Covarrubias**

******

* * *

**

******Plot:**Marita looks after Spender after he's been shot. He falls in love with her, though he keeps in a secret. He also belives her to be in love with Krycek. Then one day, Spender does something and Krycek ends up dead because of it. This is basically his suicide note to Marita.__

* * *

  
**Enjoy! =)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dear Marita,_

_These days have been nice. You treated me like a human, even when I looked like this. You cared for me, went out of your way to help me. And the only thing I could give you in return was pain. _

_I know you loved him, that he was everything to you. And it's my fault he's dead. Both you and I believe, know, that. I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry._

_My life…has been one big joke. I was used, betrayed: I'm not even sure who I am anymore. You gave me hope, though, that maybe the shell I'm in now wasn't truly me. I have to thank you. With all my heart; with all my life, I thank you._

_You probably don't care that I'm writing this. Maybe you'll smile, be happy. Your revenge is complete. But I couldn't stand to see you cry because of something I did. You gave me everything; this is how I shall repay you._

_Marita, I love you. I love you more than I have loved anyone. Please. All I ask is your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it, but please don't remember me as the one who killed your love. Please._

_Well… there's nothing really more to say, is there? I hope you can move on from all the pain I've caused. It might hurt, but it will help, in the end. _

_I love you._

_Goodbye_

_

* * *

_

Red rivers ran across the page as tears mixed with the blood of the body lying on the floor.

A girl, blond hair shaking in time with her tears, whispered, hoping he could hear.

"I love you, too."

* * *

* * *

Well, this pairing might actually be canon,

determining on the episode (I haven't seen yet.)

Please request pairings!

~animeme220


	4. KidderDKR

**Next pairing: Krycek and Doggett**

* * *

And, yet again, it is a video. FEAR IT.

**http:// www. / watch?v=zHVfHOMgWU0**

* * *

I remember reading somewhere (if you search Krycek/Doggett on Google, it should be the fanhistory thing) that Kidder was the term for this couple. I have no idea. To me, it's either Kidder, KDR, or DKR. As long as it exists, I don't care. (So go and leave this all behind..cause I swear I SWEAR-DISTRACTION!! Sorry. =)

* * *

I actually checked, and people did look up the last video!! Thanks! Don't type the url in the actual youtube search page, or it won't show up. But you can search it in Google.

Explanations and everything are in the video description.

* * *

PleasepleasepleasePLEASE!! Request a couple. I don't care if you hate it with all your heart; the point of this isn't to love every couple, just to make them exist. This is fandom, so anything goes. =)

~animeme220


End file.
